Borovan Disaster
by RockerDreamer
Summary: Hally and her Mom make Borovan but everything ended in a mess-up, what will they do now?


Title: Borovan Disaster  
  
Author : RockerDreamer  
  
E-mail : wocky_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Rating : G  
  
Distribution : Anywhere is okay as long as my headers stay put and ask me first.  
  
Disclaimer : Unfortunatly I dont own Neopets, I only own the characters and the plot.  
  
Summary : Hally and her Mom are having a little party to celebrate the Borovan's Day, but in their preparations something went wrong! What are they going to do before Hally's Dad arrive home to give him the surprise?!  
  
Author's Note : This is my first fan fic, so please dont be to harsh. I would love if you send me some feedback, it would help me to keep my writing and improve it, thanks! :)   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Hally was a young blue wocky that lived with her parents, Wendy and Frankie, in Neopia Central. One day her family was going to have a special party to celebrate the Borovan's Day. That's when many people in Neopia drink a hot cup of borovan. But Frankie didn't know it, cause it'll be a surprise for him. So that morning, Wendy gave Hally a list where all the ingredients where listed, because she wanted to make a Homemade Borovan for that special occasion. But Hally didn't like the borovan; she is the only one in her family that thinks it sucks. Anyway, she went out to the market to buy the borovan's ingredients. Then, Hally enter to the food shop, and there she buy what she needs for the party. After that, she returns to her Neohome. Hally give the things she bought to her mom.   
  
Frankie was working, and Wendy wanted to give him a big surprise with the borovan. But there was a little problem, it was too much work for her, and she couldn't do it all by herself. So she ask, "Hey Hally, do you want to do some borovan with me, because if we do it together it'll be very fun and maybe more easy, what do you say?"   
  
"But mom, you know that I don't like the borovan!" said Hally, a little mad. Hally doesn't have very good manners, actually she's a little grumpy.  
  
"Yes I know, but you don't have to drink borovan if you don't want to. All I want is that you give me some help, so when your daddy come back, we can give him a Big Surprise!" said Wendy. "Oh…Okay" Hally said, and when her mother turns back, Hally sticks her tongue out to her.   
  
What is a cup of borovan, if there isn't a delicious cherry pie?, that is what Wendy said to her daughter. Hally definitely loves the idea, I mean, if she don't like the cherry pie, Hally would be totally sick!   
  
They had already the ingredients on their house, so they start making the cherry pie. First, they mix the Neomaking-powder and Neofloured. Then they add some sugar, eggs and of course, lots of juicy cherries. And they start mixing and mixing until it become dense. When it was ready, they put it into the oven. They will have to wait a few hours until the pie is cooked, so meanwhile that, they decided to start making the borovan.  
  
"Please Hally, bring me the ingredients that we need ", said Wendy, preparing the cups and pots they'll need too. She brings her all the things while Hally's mom was measuring some water. Then they add the borovan powder, more water, and other things that the recipe includes.   
  
Hally wanted to help, and she thinks that the recipe needs others stuffs too. So, she mixed in the bowl other ingredients that her mom didn't have listed.   
  
Her mom didn't notice that, because the phone ringed in that moment. It was Frankie; he said that he would come a little earlier than usual, because there wasn't much work at his office. Frankie was a Doctor, he work at the Hospital with Dr. Gelert. At hearing this, Hally and her mom knew that they have to finish very fast. When Wendy finished talking with her husband, they mix the recipe until it was ready. Then they put it in the borovan-maker, they should leave it a couple of minutes until is done.  
  
Wendy already knew how long it was going to delay the borovan, therefore went to do the tasks of the house. Hally thinks it was going to take very much, and although she don't like the borovan, Hally wanted to give a great surprise to her dad. She set the speed to the maximum, so that it was faster. But it only passed some 2 or 3 minutes when suddenly the borovan-maker Blow-Up, it stain all the walls, and that was not everything.  
  
Since Hally changed the recipe adding to it other things that didn't need, "what was going to be borovan", now it was sticky and it stink to rotted egg. It was a completely Borovan Disaster!  
  
When her mom heard the explosion, she ran to the kitchen, and the first thing she saw was her beloved and so obedient daughter full of "what was going to be borovan".   
  
"Hally…what happened here, are you okay?", Wendy asked worried and quite angry. She didn't have a very pleasant character when something left badly, so at least we know from who Hally inherit that.   
  
"I'm sorry, it was just an accident, I didn't mean to, really", said Hally with her eyes full of tears and sobbing. But the truth was that she was very nervous and she tried to give her mom compassion, so that way she don't punish her (very smart, huh?), because Hally knew how Wendy act in this kind of situations.  
  
Her mom didn't believe nor a single word of Hally, and required her to said the truth. Because otherwise, Hally will be grounded for several weeks, imagine that, Hally was going to pass the weekend in Omara Bay, and now if she don't tell the truth, it'll be game over!  
  
Hally didn't have left another remedy, so she told her mom everything what happened. When she finished, Wendy pretended not to be furious, but Hally knows that inside her she was it, and a lot.   
  
"Please mommy forgive me, I haven't tell you how much do I love you?" said Hally, trying to handle her mom.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…You can go to Omara Bay…with one condition. If you help me clean this mess, okay?" said Wendy remembering her infancy, when she play crafty tricks to her friends and family, then Wendy smiled to her daughter who was smiling at her too.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I love you mom you are the best!" said Hally, kissing her mom on the cheek many times. Then she said, "Mom, I think that we forgot something…Oh No, the cherry pie!!!"  
  
"Not again, oh no!" said Wendy opening the oven, the pie was all burned. So now they must really start over all again, plus cleaning the house. They just have a few hours left, they can't do it, is impossible.   
  
But they didn't give up, and they began working and cleaning all the stains. That will took much time, or should I say many hours because the house was disgusting.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Later, when they finished cleaning, the neohome smelled to rotten egg, but of course, it was less than the first time. They have no time to do it all over, because they still have to do the borovan and the cherry pie too, and if Frankie come earlier than he said, it'll be in vain all the things they have done for the party.   
  
But finally, they decided that they would do the necessary to finish faster. So Hally and Wendy started cooking again the cherry pie, and then they began mixing all the ingredients of the borovan, now her mom keep an eye on Hally while doing it.   
  
Meanwhile, they started cleaning and spraying the entire house to give it a nice fragrance, not that rotten egg odor. But of course, they keep checking the kitchen, is better to avoid that to moan. Few minutes later, the borovan was ready, so Wendy takes it out.   
  
She takes a cup and spread some borovan, and said, "Mmm…This borovan smell delicious, and it taste the same way. Hally, are you sure that you don't want to drink some?"  
  
"Mom, please I hate the borovan, you know it!" said Hally doing a face of disgust.   
  
"Well, that's okay, you're the one who's missing this delight, Mmm!" said her mom licking her lips.   
  
"Yeah right! Anyway, I think the pie is almost ready, so let's go check it", said Hally quite hungry and with her stomach making all kind of noises.  
  
Wendy and Hally went to the oven, but the pie wasn't ready yet. "Aaah, Mom I'm really hungry and thirsty, I can't wait anymore!" said Hally rubbing her belly. "Alright, I will give you some neocola. But, you won't eat until the party, okay?" said her mom, giving Hally a cup of neocola.   
  
"Hey, this doesn't taste like neocola, but wait… it delicious, I love it! What is this?" asked Hally drinking up to the last drop. Her mother confuses and gives Hally a cup of borovan instead of neocola!  
  
"Oops! Hally, I'm sorry. I give you borovan instead of neocola!" said Wendy smiling sweetly. "What!" yelled Hally, "But I don't like the borovan!"   
  
"It looks like that's not true dear, you love it, accept it!" said her mom laughing. "Maybe your right", said Hally smiling too.   
  
"Come on, let's start preparing the table, so when your dad come he will find this place Fabulous", said Wendy cleaning the table. "Can we say, SURPRISE!!! When he open the door?" said Hally very exited and bringing the plates and cups. "Sure, what a great idea!" said her mom, then she take the pie and put it on the table, while Hally put in order the food.   
  
"Mom, we finished! The house looks great, and the table with all those things, oh… It reminds that I'm starving!" said Hally, greatly anxious to take a bite of that perfectly delicious cherry pie. "Don't worry we're gonna eat very soon, just wait some minutes until your dad come from work", said Wendy trying to calm her.   
  
"Yeah right! Easy for you to say… But I guess I can wait a bit", said Hally extremely despair.   
  
"Good girl… Hey don't move, listen, I think your dad is here! Yeah, he's here! Get prepare for the surprise", said Wendy whispering.  
  
Frankie enters to the neohome, "SURPRISE!" yelled Hally and Wendy. "Hey, what's this, are you having a party or something?" said Frankie very confused.   
  
"This is the special party, that Hally and I planned for you. You're working a lot, you got to take a time and have fun with your family", said Wendy. "Yeah, I was very busy lately, but now that's gonna change, I promise… So where's the pie?" said Frankie with a big smile on his face.   
  
So the family began to enjoy one of the best pleasures of the World of Neopia, FOOD! They past a very fun and unforgettable Borovan's Day! Also, Hally learned a lesson, never say that you don't like something if you haven't taste it yet. Now she loves the borovan, especially when the weather is rainy and cold. Remember, Nothing is Much Better than a Hot Cup of Borovan!  
  
END 


End file.
